


Bloody Mary

by whispered_weavings



Category: Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Tour Bus Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: In which Mary finally agrees to indulge your blood kink after a show





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, my dear friend @hannibalsweaters got a request for Mary Goore fic ... and I was suddenly inspired. A sequel is in the works. -- Jen

You check your phone for what seems like the thousandth time. Why did tonight have to feature the longest meet and greet in the history of man? The show left you so revved up … and he promised …

The tour bus door snicks open and shut. “You in here?” he calls.

“In the back,” you answer, trying to sound casual, probably failing miserably.

You rise to your knees on the edge of the bed as he walks in and shuts the door behind him. He stares at you and you suck in a breath. His dark hair, all spiky before the show, is now messy and matted with sweat and hairspray … and the blood … the blood is everywhere, in his hair, in splotches on his forehead and under his eyes, running in rivulets down his beautiful face, smearing his lips …

“Oh gods,” you whisper. “You’re gorgeous.”

He takes one step closer to you. The corner of his mouth twitches, like he’s fighting a smile. “I’m a fuckin’ mess.”

“I don’t care. You’re my fuckin’ mess.”

One more step. His gaze slides over you, taking in your oversize tour tank top that’s torn down the front and stops barely at mid-thigh on you. “Are you sure? I don’t mind… I don’t wanna get you fucked up…”

“Please.” You put your hand out, reaching for him. “Fuck me up.”

With a guttural curse he slams into you, his mouth crushing yours as he yanks you against the length of his body. He sucks down your muffled cry as you taste the blood on his lips. The coppery flavor is better than you thought it would be. His hands are everywhere at once, sliding up your arms, around your back …he shoves his hands into the mass of your hair, wraps it around both of his fists, and pulls, hard, breaking the kiss as he forces your head back and licks you from the torn edge of your shirt up the side of your neck, dragging a long moan out of you.

You dig your fingers into his biceps. “Mary…fuck…”

“Is this what you want?” he asks, his mouth right at your ear.

“Yes…no…fuck.” You gasp, nearly wordless as his lips and tongue move to the other side of your neck. He sinks his teeth into the soft flesh where your neck meets your shoulder and you cry out again.

“What do you want?” His voice rumbles, making you shiver, it’s almost …

“I…you…” You can’t breathe, let alone speak.

He growls, like he does when he’s on stage. “Tell me.” He pulls harder on your hair. And you start to drip, feel the cream slowly slide down your inner thigh. “Tell me or it doesn’t happen.”

It’s the third, and hardest, yank on your hair that helps you get the words out. “Let me ride your bloody fuckin’ face, Mary!” It bursts out of you on a loud, long wail that fills the tiny room. He growls again, and it blends with your scream in a perfect harmony.

He loosens his grip on your hair, letting you bring your head up so he can look you in the eyes. “Since you ask so nicely…” His grin is positively evil, decorated as it is by the blood covering his nose, cheeks, jaw, and chin.

You’re shaking as he releases you, barely able to move aside so he can stretch out on the bed. You watch, your breaths fast and shallow, as he arranges himself. Is this really happening? Is he really going to let you…?

“Babe.” You jump just a smidge, and realize he’s staring at you. He lifts one hand, and those impossibly long fingers twitch, beckoning. “C’mere.”

You scootch over, still on your knees, and he grabs your hand to steady you as you throw your left leg over his chest, straddling him. He grins as he moves your shirt up and takes in your bare pussy. “All ready, I see.”

You try to speak but all you can manage is a breathless little laugh. Little tremors are rippling through your thighs … He nudges you farther up, shifting so you’re straddling his shoulders now, inching closer to his face, and he slowly slides his hands up your thighs, around to cup your ass cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze, forcing you to rise up, over his face…. You look down and realize the bottom of your shirt is in the way, so you strip the shirt off over your head and throw it to the side.

His growly chuckle vibrates along your thighs. “I know you want to watch.” And you do, holding your breath as your gaze focuses like a laser on his face. He rubs his cheek against your thigh, a smear of blood marking your skin, and you whimper. Your pussy clenches and you slap both your hands on the wall in front of you; something’s gotta hold you up because your legs sure as hell aren’t going to for much longer…

“You want more?” You nod wordlessly. “Then you gotta … get … closer.” His grip on your ass tightens and you let your legs slide out just a bit with each word he bites out, bringing your dripping lips so close to his mouth you can feel the heat of his breath on them.

Every inch of your skin seems to be vibrating … your clit feels like it’s pulsating … the anticipation is too much …

“Are you ready?”

“Yessssssssss…” you hiss just as he lifts his head a fraction and in one long lick the flat of his tongue swipes from the bottom of your slit to your clit, turning your hiss into a scream as he does so. Your pussy gushes and he growls. “God you’re so wet…” and his lips and tongue begin to work, licking, sucking, devouring…

Tears stream down your cheeks as you watch him bury his face between your thighs; your wail rings in your ears and you squeeze, letting your thighs press against the sides of his face. The blood that streaks his cheekbones is now leaving smears on your skin … he buries his tongue in your slit, his nose pressing against your clit, and now the blood is all over your sex, mixing with the cream that is pouring out of you. You can’t tear your eyes away from the sight of his licking tongue, which is good because otherwise you’d have missed the moment he slides two bloody fingers into your pussy and your scream sounds like a whine as your body seems to slurp his fingers right in.

“Fuck … me … up … fuck … me … up,” you chant in time with his fingers as they thrust in and out and his tongue and lips devour your clit and now you’re quivering because your orgasm is rushing, pulsating, shattering … you can’t help it, your hips are snapping as you ride his face, back and forth, back and forth. His growls are rumbling through your pussy and you can’t seem to move fast enough … you bounce double-time on his face as his tongue makes you come, makes you scream…

The noise he makes as he rips his mouth from your clit can only be described as inhuman. You’re still coming as he maneuvers himself up, grabs you and tosses you on your back onto the bed. As he rises up on his knees, you quickly look down, and you moan – the blood is everywhere, marking your thighs, your lips, your mound …

The clink of his belt buckle brings your gaze back to him … he is staring at you too, taking in the mess he’s made of you as he roughly opens his torn jeans and shoves them down far enough to free his cock. “Christfuck, blood looks good on you…”

He spreads your legs wide and shoves his cock into you, one thrust, all the way, nothing gentle now, but that’s how you want it, your cries and screams say you’re not here for gentle tonight, you want him bloody and rough.

One of his hands grips your hip as he pounds into you, his pace punishing, his growls and your continued chant of “fuck … me… up…” punctuating his every thrust. His other hand slides through the blood on your pussy, smearing it across your stomach, your breasts, your chest, as he drags his hand up your body and wraps his fingers around your throat, not really squeezing, but holding you in place, enough that you know he could cut off your air flow any second if he wanted to. You can’t get away … but why would you want to? He’s fucking you, Mary Goore is fucking you up, hard, and that’s all you’ve ever wanted … that and the blood …

Your second orgasm breaks and your mouth opens in a soundless scream as you come; seconds later, he pumps into you, one last thrust as flesh slaps flesh, one last growl shouted toward the ceiling as his grip on your throat tightens just a bit, his come filling you.

He’s careful as he drops onto you, his cock still inside you, hand still gripping your throat, his breathing heavy in your ear. For long seconds you lie there, together, trying to will your heartbeat to slow…

“So,” he says, “how do you feel about knives?”

You smile as you run your hand down his back, loving the feel of his weight on your body.

“Fuck me up, babe.”


End file.
